


Schreibe eine anzügliche SMS an eine Person, die Wilhelmine aussucht!

by Melian12



Series: Picolo [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Drinking Games, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, der es sich einfach nur nicht eingesteht, except Friedrich Wilhelm, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich und Friedrich Wilhelm sind Cousins und können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.Bis zu einem Abend, an dem Grumbkow Friedrich Wilhelm zu Friedrich mitnimmt, und der eine überraschende Wendung nimmt...Picolo mit den Preußen





	Schreibe eine anzügliche SMS an eine Person, die Wilhelmine aussucht!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> Sollte es noch irgendwelche anderen Fandoms geben, zu denen jemand so ein AU lesen oder schreiben möchte, einfach in die Kommentare schreiben ;) ich tu mein Möglichstes

Friedrich, Katte, Wilhelmine und Voltaire saßen schon den ganzen Abend lang leicht angeheitert bei Friedrich und Katte im Wohnzimmer, und warteten auf Grumbkow.

„Picolo macht mehr Spaß, wenn mehr Leute mitspielen“, hatte Friedrich gemeint. „Und Grumbkow ist ein voll guter Freund.“

Vor zehn Minuten hatte Grumbkow ihnen geschrieben, dass er in fünf Minuten da sein würde, und dass er noch einen Freund mitbringen würde, den er im Club getroffen hatte. Und jetzt müsste er eigentlich jederzeit da sein. Hoffte Friedrich zumindest.

Voltaire sah ihn an. „Kommt dein Freund heute noch?“

„Ich hoffe doch mal“, murmelte Friedrich.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Friedrich sprang auf, öffnete – und fuhr erschrocken zurück. Neben Grumbkow, den er ja erwartet hatte, stand dessen Freund. Und Grumbkows Freund war sein Cousin Friedrich Wilhelm. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass Friedrich und Friedrich Wilhelm sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Ha- Hallo, Grumbkow“, murmelte Friedrich. Für seinen Cousin hatte er nur ein müdes Nicken übrig. Dann führte er die beiden ins Wohnzimmer und ging gleich darauf in die Küche, um Gläser und Getränke zu holen.

Friedrich Wilhelm sah sich peinlich berührt in dem ordentlichen Wohnzimmer um. Er hatte ja gelesen, dass „von Katte / Hohenzoller“ an der Klingel gestanden hatte, folglich wusste er auch, wer hier wohnte. Und er konnte sich wirklich schöneres vorstellen, als einen Abend bei seinem verhassten, jüngeren und vor allem schwulen Cousin zuhause zu verbringen. Missmutig lehnte er sich hinüber zu Grumbkow und flüsterte: „Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass deine Freunde die Schwuchteln sind?“

Grumbkow sah ihn verlegen an, aber bevor er antworten konnte, rief Friedrich aus der Küche: „Grumbkow, kannst du mal schnell kommen?“

Glücklich über diese Gelegenheit, der peinlichen Situation zu entkommen, stand Grumbkow auf. „Natürlich.“

In der Küche drückte Friedrich ihm eine Wodkaflasche, eine Packung Orangensaft und eine Flasche Cola in die Hand, dann legte er noch eine Tüte Chips oben auf. Aber bevor Grumbkow sich zum Gehen wenden konnte, zischte Friedrich ihm zu: „Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass dein Freund der Nazi ist?“

„Sorry.“ Grumbkow wurde rot. „Soll er wieder gehen?“

Friedrich schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich wird er von selbst wieder gehen wollen.“

Friedrich Wilhelm war vielleicht kein wirklicher Nazi. Aber er hatte etwas gegen Friedrich. Und diese Abneigung gründete sich hauptsächlich darauf, dass Friedrich mit einem anderen Mann zusammenlebte. Deshalb nannte man ihn Nazi.

Aber der Nazi wollte nicht gehen. „Wenn ich schon mal gratis Alk kriege“, seufzte er, „Dann setzt ich mich eben auch nen Abend lang zu den Schwuchteln ins Wohnzimmer.“ Und auf Friedrichs verächtlichen Blick hin fügte er sogar noch großzügig hinzu: „Ich sag auch nicht mehr Schwuchteln. Wenn ihr nicht Nazi sagt.“

Darauf, wie auch auf das Rauchverbot in der Wohnung, konnte man sich einigen. Friedrich stellte noch Voltaire vor, einen Austauschstudenten aus Frankreich, den er an der Uni kennen gelernt hatte, dann holte er endlich sein Handy hervor. „Picolo kennt ihr alle?“

Die um ihn versammelten Leute nickten, und Friedrich goss sich noch schnell selbst ein Glas Wodka mit Orangensaft ein, bevor er begann, vorzulesen.

„Katte ist Batman! Sprich wie er, oder trink 2 Schlucke jedes Mal wenn du’s versaust!“

Katte schüttelte nur den Kopf, antwortete darauf aber nicht. Ausgerechnet Batman…

Friedrich musste lachen. „Voltaire! Du bist ein Zauberer. Entscheide, wer wessen Glas exen muss.“

Voltaire sah sich um. „Ist ja eigentlich egal, oder? Ihr habt alle noch voll.“ Er überlegte. „Friedrich Wilhelm… du trinkst Grumbkows Glas.“

Widerstandslos exte Friedrich Wilhelm das Glas. „Danke. Is ja großartig, mit euch zu spielen.“

Friedrich las weiter: „Trink vier Schlucke, wenn du schon mal in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln bewusst wo anders hingeguckt hast, um deinen Platz nicht einer älteren Person anbieten zu müssen.“

Niemand war wirklich überrascht, als alle tranken. Nur Friedrich sah Katte fragend an. „Irgendwie hatte ich dich immer für einen Gentleman gehalten… du enttäuschst mich.“

„Tja…“, meinte Katte mit Batman-Stimme. „Tut mir leid, Schatz.“

Friedrich Wilhelm verdrehte die Augen. Er kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu, einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben, da Friedrich ihn im selben Moment ansprach. „Friedrich Wilhelm… zeig uns drei Tanzschritte oder trink vier Schlucke.“

„Tanzschritte?“ Friedrich Wilhelm sah verwundert aus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal getanzt hatte. Langsamen und Wiener Walzer, das bekam er vielleicht noch auf die Reihe, aber mehr wusste er beim besten Willen nicht. Und außerdem… er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich hier vor den Schwuchteln zu blamieren. Er griff nach seinem Glas.

„Och, sei doch kein Spielverderber“, meinte Wilhelmine und zwinkerte ihm kokett zu.

„Kann nicht tanzen“, murmelte Friedrich Wilhelm in sein Glas, bevor er die vier Schlucke trank.

Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen las Friedrich weiter. „Friedrich, trink so viele Schlucke wie die Anzahl der Personen, mit denen du geschlafen hast.“ Er sah auf. „Das ist leicht. Katte.“ Er nahm sein Glas und trank einen Schluck.

„Katte, du kannst aufhören, wie Batman zu sprechen. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich spreche, muss ich Wilhelmine ein Kompliment machen. Wenn ich es vergesse, zwei Schlucke.“

Katte lachte. „Alles klar. Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?“

„Aber doch nicht auf meine allerbeste Schwester.“ Friedrich grinste und sah wieder aufs Handy. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Friedrich Wilhelm wählt für Wilhelmine eine Frage oder eine Aufgabe.“

„Ohh, das wird spannend“, kommentierte Grumbkow und sah seinen Freund grinsend an.

Friedrich Wilhelm konnte sich jetzt auch ein kleines Lächeln abringen. Mit seiner Cousine hatte er sich schon immer besser verstanden als mit seinem Cousin. Nicht viel, aber immerhin. „Wilhelmine… Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“

„Wahrheit.“ Wilhelmine sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich habe nichts zu verbergen.“

„Hmm, ok…“ Nachdenklich sah Friedrich Wilhelm in die Runde. „Was ist an den Gerüchten dran, über dich und Katte?“

„Was?!“, entrüstete sich die junge Frau. „Nichts! Wie kommst du darauf? Ich würde Fritz doch niemals seinen Freund ausspannen… mal abgesehen davon, dass Katte wohl eh nicht an mir interessiert ist…“

„Na dann ist ja gut“, grinste Friedrich. „Sonst hätte ich mit meiner wunderschönen Schwester noch Streit gehabt.“ Er las weiter: „Friedrich Wilhelm.“

„Nicht schon wieder“, seufzte der. Obwohl er das Spiel zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr ganz so grauenhaft fand, wie er vorgab.

„Du musst entscheiden: bin ich oder Voltaire der bessere DJ auf Partys? Derjenige verteilt zwei.“

Friedrich Wilhelm musste lachen. „Ich weiß, was für grauenhafte Musik du auf Onkel Heinrichs Vierzigstem aufgelegt hast. Von daher: eindeutig Voltaire.“

Der lachte. „Du hast meine Musik noch nie gehört… aber gut, Katte und Friedrich, jeder einen.“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Verleumdung. Meine Musik war besser als deine… was mir die großartige Wilhelmine sicher bestätigen kann.“ Aber er trank und las dann wieder vor. „Wilhelmine und Katte, ihr müsst euch ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen sehen. Der Verlierer trinkt zwei.“

„Oh Gott, ich bin grauenhaft darin“, murmelte Katte. „Ich trinke freiwillig.“

„Nein, das zählt nicht.“ Grumbkow grinste. „Komm schon, Katte, versuch’s wenigstens.“

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Grumbkow?“ Friedrich Wilhelm sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. „Kann es sein, dass dein Glas noch voll ist? Leute, wir müssen ihm mal mehr zu trinken geben.“

Katte hatte in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich gegen Wilhelmine verloren und trank jetzt seine zwei Schlucke, bevor er sich nachschenkte.

Friedrich las weiter. „Ich muss Wilhelmine keine Komplimente mehr machen.“ Er grinste seine Schwester an. „Wie schade aber auch. Dafür kümmern die Mädels, also sie, sich um den Service. Kannst mir gleich mal nachschenken.“

„Whoa, wie sexistisch!“ Wilhelmine griff nach der Wodkaflasche.

„Du wirst gut dafür entschädigt. Grumbkow muss fünf Sekunden lang Stepptanzen.“

Mit einem Seufzen stand Grumbkow auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das geht… und im Gegensatz zu euch bin ich noch nüchtern.“

„Stimmt doch gar nicht“, meinte Friedrich Wilhelm, „du warst im Club. Erzähl deiner Oma, dass du noch nüchtern bist. Und außerdem wollen wir dich tanzen sehen, also los jetzt!“

Während Grumbkow sich um so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Stepptanz bemühte, konnte Friedrich Wilhelm den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Seine braunen Locken hüpften so… fast niedlich… und seine Wangen waren gerötet… Erst, als die fünf Sekunden nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, und trotzdem viel zu schnell, vorbei waren, und sein Freund sich aufatmend wieder hinsetzte, wurde Friedrich Wilhelm bewusst, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Schnell wand er den Blick ab und sah auf seine Hände.

„Trinke drei Schlucke, wenn du schon mal beim Schwarzfahren erwischt wurdest. Plus noch einen, wenn‘s mehr als einmal vorgekommen ist.“

Friedrich Wilhelm und Voltaire tranken als einzige.

„Was?“ Friedrich Wilhelm sah seinen Cousin und seine Cousine erstaunt an. „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr noch nie schwarzgefahren seid.“

„Nee“, lachte Wilhelmine. „Nur erwischt wurden wir halt nie.“

Dann machte Friedrich weiter: „Friedrich Wilhelm. Entscheide, ob Katte oder Grumbkow der zerstreuteste Spieler ist. Der Verlierer trinkt vier.“

Nachdenklich musterte Friedrich Wilhelm zuerst seinen Freund, und dann den gut gebauten Berufssoldaten, der ihm gegenübersaß. „Eindeutig Katte. Der hat doch den ganzen Abend schon nur Augen für dich.“

Katte zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schuldig. Wieviel muss ich trinken?“

„Vier.“ Friedrich starrte nachdenklich auf sein Handy. War ihm das nur so vorgekommen? Oder hatte tatsächlich keinerlei Feindseligkeit in Friedrich Wilhelms Tonfall gelegen, als er das gesagt hatte? Schnell las er weiter: „Grumbkow, verteile so viele Schlucke, wie du an Katte schlecht findest.“

„Boah, schwierig.“ Grumbkow sah Katte an. „Er ist mit dir zusammen, Friedrich. Das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen.“ Er grinste. „Und er hat sich noch immer keinen besseren Handy-Weckton eingegestellt. Ja, zwei Schlucke. Für Wilhelmine, die trinkt so wenig.“

„Sagst ausgerechnet du.“ Wilhelmine nahm ihr Glas.

Friedrich sah grinsend zu seinem Cousin hinüber. „Die letzte Person, die heute Abend angekommen ist, trinkt drei.“

„Könnte auch Grumbkow sein“, protestierte Friedrich Wilhelm scherzhaft.

„Finde ich auch.“ Wilhelmine hatte das Bedürfnis, sich für die zwei Schlucke von vorhin zu rächen.

Aber Katte und Voltaire standen auf Friedrichs Seite, und so fügte sich Friedrich Wilhelm schließlich, trank die drei angeordneten Schlucke und ließ sich dann von Wilhelmine nachschenken.

„Friedrich Wilhelm, etwas, das du noch nie gemacht hast. Und wir anderen müssen trinken, wenn wir es schon mal gemacht haben.“

Friedrich Wilhelm musste nicht lange überlegen. „Das klingt jetzt sehr böse, ist aber echt nicht so gemeint. Ich hab noch nie nen Typen geküsst.“

„Ja, das ist böse“, murmelte Voltaire grinsend. Alle tranken.

„Bitte?!“ Friedrich Wilhelm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Ihr seid auch schwul?“

„Stört’s dich etwa?“, meinte Grumbkow.

„Nee…“ Friedrich Wilhelm wurde rot. Nein, mittlerweile störte es ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr. Eigentlich seltsam, wenn er so drüber nachdachte…

„Wilhelmine, du darfst aufhören, uns zu bedienen.“ Friedrich griff selbst nach der Flasche. „Und wir Jungs müssen alle fünf Schlucke trinken.“

„Gerecht“, befand Wilhelmine. „Soll ich mal vorlesen, damit du dir nachschenken kannst?“

Friedrich reichte ihr sein Handy, und Wilhelmine las: „Themenspiel: Jobs, bei denen man mit Kindern arbeitet. Zwei Schlucke für den Verlierer, und Katte fängt an.“

Katte überlegte. „Kindergärtner.“

„Grundschullehrer“, meinte Friedrich und holte sich von Wilhelmine sein Handy zurück.

„Hmm… Kinderkrankenschwester“, meinte seine Schwester.

„Kinderarzt“, fügte Grumbkow hinzu.

„Erzieher.“

„Das ist dasselbe wie Kindergärtner“, wand Grumbkow ein.

„Ist es nicht“, widersprach Friedrich Wilhelm.

„Doch, ist es.“ Voltaire sah ihn an. „Los, trink.“

Und Friedrich Wilhelm trank. Das war jetzt sicher schon sein drittes Glas heute Abend, dachte er sich. Und der Alkohol stieg ihm langsam zu Kopf und hatte seltsame Auswirkungen. Oder wie sonst sollte er sich das Kribbeln erklären, das er in seinem Bauch spürte, jedes Mal, wenn er seinen rechten Nachbarn ansah…?

„Wilhelmine“, las Friedrich jetzt weiter. „Entscheide: Katte oder Voltaire, wer von den beiden könnte am meisten Blödsinn in seinem Auto machen und mit einem unbekannten Fahrer eine Verfolgungsjagd machen? Derjenige trinkt zwei.“

„Hmm… schwere Frage.“ Wilhelmine sah zwischen Katte und Voltaire hin und her. „Ich traue es euch beiden zu. Aber Katte noch eher.“ Sie sah ihren Bruder an. „Und damit das gleich klar ist, du bist sein Beifahrer und genauso schuldig!“

„Hey!“, protestierte Friedrich. „Trink zwei Schlucke, wenn du schon mal im Bett deiner Eltern Sex hattest.“

Niemand trank.

„Wow, ihr habt ja Anstand“, bemerkte Friedrich mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Alle, die es sich schon einmal selbst gemacht haben und dabei an den Partner von einem Freund oder einer Freundin gedacht haben, trinken drei Schlucke.“

Grumbkow nahm sein Glas. „Kein Geheimnis, oder?“

„Nee.“ Katte und Friedrich antworteten synchron und mussten dann lachen.

„Aber muss dir nicht leid tun. Schon ok.“, fügte Katte noch hinzu.

Friedrich nickte, und las dann vor: „Wilhelmine: Soll Grumbkow zwei Schlucke abgeben, oder Katte drei?“

„Ist mir eigentlich egal.“ Wilhelmine sah in die Runde. „Aber ich bin mal human. Grumbkow.“

„Friedrich Wilhelm trinkt zwei“, verkündete Grumbkow, dann schenkte er sich erstmal selbst nach, bevor er die Flasche nach links an Friedrich Wilhelm weitergab.

„Alle Raucher trinken vier Schlucke“, las Friedrich vor und grinste seinen Cousin an. Der hatte sich kaum das Glas vollgeschenkt, als er es auch schon wieder halb leer trinken musste.

„Derjenige von Friedrich Wilhelm und Voltaire, der am wenigsten getrunken hat, trinkt vier.“

Voltaire griff ohne Kommentar zu seinem Glas. „Das war klar, früher oder später.“

„Friedrich Wilhelm… nenn mein Sternzeichen, oder trink vier Schlucke.“ Friedrich grinste.

„Boah, das ist echt nicht fair“, stöhnte der. „Dein Sternzeichen? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wann du Geburtstag hast.“

„Ok, ich bin nett. Im Januar.“

„Scheiße, Steinbock?“

„Tja, knapp daneben. Wassermann. Vier Schlucke.“ Friedrich sah zu seinem französischen Freund hinüber. „Voltaire, Friedrich Wilhelm oder Katte. Wer hat weniger Klamottengeschmack? Der Verlierer muss drei trinken.“

Voltaire betrachtete Katte, der in einem ordentlich gebügelten weißen Hemd am Tisch saß, und dann Friedrich Wilhelm, der in Jogginghosen und einem anscheinend nicht mehr ganz neuen und nicht mehr ganz sauberen Tshirt gekommen war. „Eindeutig dein Cousin. Friedrich Wilhelm, trink.“

Noch während Friedrich Wilhelm trank, eröffnete ihm Friedrich: „Du musst an eine von Wilhelmine ausgewählte Person eine anzügliche SMS schicken oder zwei trinken.“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte der.

„Du darfst mich auch Wilhelmine nennen“, grinste seine Cousine. „Und damit wir alle mehr Spaß an der Sache haben… Grumbkow.“

„Was?“

„Du musst Grumbkow eine anzügliche SMS schicken! Los!“

Friedrich Wilhelm spürte, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, und sein Herz schlug auf einmal doppelt so schnell. Eine SMS, eine anzügliche auch noch. Und an Grumbkow. Warum eigentlich immer er? Mit Leidensmiene zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und begann, zu tippen.

„Grumbkow, du geiler Hengst, ich will mal wieder bei dir reinschauen…“

„Das ist mehr als ausreichend“, befand Friedrich, bevor er weiterlas: „Alle trinken einen Schluck und lesen laut ihre letzte gesendete SMS vor. Voltaire beginnt.“

Voltaire trank und nahm dann sein Handy heraus: „Zug hat Verspätung, bin erst um halb vier in Mainz.“

„Langweilig“, befand Katte, trank und las dann selbst vor: „Ich hoffe, du hast den Champagner schon kaltgestellt…“

„Auch nicht besser“, grinste Friedrich. „Bei mir aber auch nicht. ‚Dann bis gleich‘, an Grumbkow.“

„Mit dem Arsch hätt ich auch Schluss gemacht“, meinte Wilhelmine.

„Bin gleich bei dir.“, meinte Grumbkow. „Der erste Teil zu Friedrichs SMS.“

Friedrich Wilhelm lachte. „Ihr wollt es unbedingt nochmal hören, oder? ‚Grumbkow, du geiler Hengst, ich will mal wieder bei dir reinschauen…‘“

„Jedes Mal wieder schön.“ Grumbkow grinste ihn an. „Findest du nicht auch?“

Friedrich Wilhelm hoffte, dass er nicht zu rot wurde. Aber er konnte nicht zugeben, wie schön er das tatsächlich fand. Und wie gerne er vielleicht tatsächlich mal bei Grumbkow… reinschauen würde…

„Wilhelmine“, schaltete Friedrich sich ein. „Kattes Lieblingsfarbe, oder zwei Schlucke.“

„Nee oder?“ Wilhelmine verdrehte die Augen. „Grün?“

Katte lachte. „Blau. Trink.“

„Was an Grumbkow besser ist als an Voltaire. Ich fange an. Hmm…“ Friedrich überlegte. „Er… kann mich nicht so oft verbessern, weil ich ihn nicht jeden Tag an der Uni sehe.“

„Er bringt manchmal Pizza mit, wenn er kommt.“ Wilhelmine lachte. „Das hat Voltaire noch nie gemacht.“

„Wie denn auch“, verteidigte der sich. „Ich war ja auch erst zwei Mal hier.“

Friedrich Wilhelm war jetzt dran. Und zögerte. Was war an Grumbkow besser als an Voltaire? Viel fiel ihm nicht ein. Und das, was ihm einfiel, wollte er eigentlich nicht laut sagen…

Aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, sah Wilhelmine auf die Uhr. „Jungs, ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein… aber ich glaube, noch ein oder zwei Fragen, dann verbrösel ich mich mal lieber.“

„Alles klar.“ Friedrich sah zu seinem Cousin hinüber. „Friedrich Wilhelm, beeil dich mal. Deine Cousine möchte ins Bett.“

Verzweifelt sah Friedrich Wilhelm Grumbkow an. Und dann platzte es einfach aus ihm heraus. „Er ist viel hübscher als Voltaire.“

Voltaire meinte nur grinsend, dass er wirklich nichts wusste, das an Grumbkow besser sein sollte als an ihm selbst, und trank die zwei Schlucke.

Aber Friedrich achtete gar nicht darauf. Er starrte nur seinen Cousin an und konnte irgendwie nicht fassen, was der gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Cousin, der seit sicher zehn Jahren immer nur darüber gelästert hatte, dass er offen schwul war. Dass er mit seinem Freund zusammenlebte und auch daraus kein Geheimnis machte. Der sagte jetzt einem anderen Mann, dass er ihn viel hübscher als Voltaire fand?

Wilhelmines Stoß in die Seite holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. „Noch eine, dann geh ich.“

„Ok.“ Friedrich sah wieder auf sein Handy. „Wählt den Ausreißer des Abends. Der trinkt zwei Schlucke“ Er sah in die Runde. „Friedrich Wilhelm?“

„Was? Wieso?“

„Du bist der einzige hier, der nicht auf Typen steht.“ Friedrich lachte. „Wer ist dafür?“

Alle meldeten sich, außer Friedrich Wilhelm.

„Darf ich ein Wort zu meiner Verteidigung sagen? Ich habe Grumbkow eine anzügliche SMS geschrieben… und ihn für hübsch befunden.“

„Wahr… trotzdem.“ Wilhelmine sah ihren Cousin an, dann stand sie auf. „Trink. Ich zieh mir schon mal die Jacke an.“

Widerstrebend trank Friedrich Wilhelm. „Und, weiter?“

Voltaire schob sein Glas von sich. „Ich glaube, ich pack’s auch langsam. War ein netter Abend mit euch, und“, er wand sich an Grumbkow und Friedrich Wilhelm, „war nett, euch kennenzulernen. Friedrich, man sieht sich morgen.“

„Ja, bis morgen.“ Auch Friedrich stand jetzt auf, brachte Voltaire und seine Schwester zur Tür und nahm gleich ein paar Gläser und Flaschen mit in die Küche.

Als er wieder in den Flur trat, lief er fast in Katte und Grumbkow hinein. Letzterer hatte den stockbetrunkenen Friedrich Wilhelm in eine halbe Umarmung genommen, da der Mann nicht einmal mehr stehen konnte, ohne zu schwanken.

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der schon alles getrunken hat, bevor er hergekommen ist. Der säuft sich noch kaputt. Naja. Kommt gut nach Hause, ihr beiden.“ Er lächelte Grumbkow nochmal zu und meinte: „Lass mal wieder von dir hören, ja?“ Dann schloss er die Wohnungstür und half Katte, die restlichen Gläser und Flaschen in die Küche zu tragen.

Dort öffnete Friedrich kurz das Fenster, um durch die frische Luft vielleicht einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Unten auf der Straße hörte er Friedrich Wilhelm und Grumbkow diskutieren.

„Du bist so dicht, man, Friedrich Wilhelm! Du fährst jetzt sicher nicht mit dem Auto nach Hause! Du kannst bei Friedrich schlafen!“

„Ich… ich schlaf sicher nich bei meinem Cousin!“

„Dann schläfst du eben bei mir!“

Nach einer kurzen Pause hörte er Friedrich Wilhelm leise murmeln: „Du… Grumbkow… kann ich auch _mit_ dir schlafen?“

Mit roten Wangen schloss Friedrich das Fenster. Er hatte über Friedrich Wilhelm heute eindeutig zu viele Informationen erhalten…


End file.
